Careless Grin
by three notes
Summary: 3rd POV of Eliot. MAJOR SPOILERS OF CHAPTERS 59


**MAJOR SPOILER-CHAPTERS 59+**  
>Did this in a 3rd pov of Eliot. Had to. Im losing my effen mind. Read the chapter three months later. All late, I know. This is my first of typing something like this. Don't hate, please; else I feel gloomy again.<p>

ALL THIS NOT MINE. PANDORA HEARTS BELONGS TO JUN...SOMETHING. MY IDEA WAS THE THIRD PERSON THING.

* * *

><p><em>We Wanted To Smile Everyday Like We Did Then, That's All We Wanted...<em>

A sharp bolt of immense pain shot throughout his bleeding chest. Fire surged through his veins soon after. He screamed in pain without knowing, clutching at his burning chest. "Eliot!" Leo started towards him, worried; but Eliot couldn't have his dear friend get close to him, not right now. "Stay back, Leo!" But it was too late. For an unseen force lashed around the bleeding Eliot and had struck Leo, hard. He hit the slab of rock he'd laid on and fell unconscious. Right then, the unseen force centered itself behind Eliot. A distorted scream was emitted from the creature. Startled, the Nightray boy craned his head to peer at the creature. The familiar glob, squirming and twitching at every end, its enormous, hollow, pitch black eyes, and its gnawing teeth, bloodied by permanent stains; Humpty Dumpty. Beads of sweat trailed down his temple, and his eyes widened in shock. "THE WISH OF THE WILL OF THE ABYSS," it shrieked, quaking the very room; and as it proclaimed this, it neared Eliot. He was very soon lathered in a slimy substance-its saliva. "EAT THE BLACK RABBIT!" A _CRACK _resonated within the room...

He was...floating? Floating in a dark place. A couple of shining orbs drifted up and about. Other than those orbs, it was completely void of light.

_Close your eyes and sleep. _A voice spoke...from somewhere. "Sleep?" Although he couldn't move, he could still talk. _I will make you forget, once again, all the pain and sadness._ The voice reassured. It sounded so soothing that Eliot's eyes began to flutter to a close. An orb overhead shone brightly. _That's..._

"Stupid rabbit, you and Oz step back!" it was his older adoptive brother, Gilbert. His eyes were fierce as he guarded Alice and-what appeared to be-an unconscious Oz.

"LET'S EAT THE BLACK RABBIT! THE WILL OF THE ABYSS...!" All around them were more Humpty Dumptys. Their rabid shrieks and screams pierced at his ears. Their forms were shifting too irregularly. Something was definitely wrong...A gunshot rang out suddenly. One of the chains shrieked as the bullet pierced and ruptured the tip of its tongue, black blood exploding out of it. The female follower of Vincent, Echo, appeared beside Gil. "If this keeps up, we'll be forced to kill the contractors!" He shouted. "They seem to have realized this too," Echo adds. The two continued fretting as the chains gradually grew more crazed.

Eliot watched, unnerved by the scene. The light soon faded and he was back in the darkness. _Don't watch, don't think, don't remember. _The voice was back, lulling and calm. _How did it feel, when you realized you were responsible for the death of your brothers, your sister, your mother?_ He felt tired. Exhausted. But this voice..._It hurt didn't it?_ Of course it did, you damn voice. _Even if you remember what happened, there's nothing you can do to change it._

_Is this...Humpty Dumpty's voice? Or is it...mine?_ It made sense now..._That's right...there's nothing I can do about it._

And as he floated away, deeper into the darkness, he began to realize how foolish he'd been. Remembering won't bring his family back. His sin would not disappear. Nothing would change. It's far too late...

ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?

He blinked. All he could see right now, was that Oz Vessalius crouched on the floor with Eliot himself scolding him. "You realized it, didn't you?" he shouted.

That time...he was angry at Oz. Angry...because the reclusive boy had just realized he'd not moved on. Staying with the same belief...Thinking he was beyond useless and would easily be forgotten. Yes...Eliot remembers.

"That's right...isn't that what I told the brat myself?"

He reached for the light, too irritated by the fact that he had just **almost** given up. Almost stayed with the same belief that he couldn't change things. No, most definitely he **will** make things right. He grasped the light...and awoke, with his hand stabbed by his own rapier. Tears-from anger and the pain-clung to his lids, and he breathed heavily. "Forget what I did?" his hands trembled. "Turn my eyes away?" His voice raised to a full shout. "My memories, my mistakes, all of my suffering, the past, the future; I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GIVING ANY OF THEM UP TO YOU!" The creature squirmed rapidly, shrieking in pain.

"I AM ELIOT NIGHTRAY, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Humpty Dumpty shook once more before disappearing. Its shrieks fading gradually. _Plick Plick._ Fresh blood trailed down from the side of his head down his face. He was confused. Very, confused.

"Don't, Eliot. Contractors shouldn't reject their own chain," a familiar voice spoke.

"Vincent..." the younger brother of Gilbert. What was he doing here? And why did he look so calm?

"Who would have thought that you, of all people, were the core of Humpty Dumpty?" he continued to speak, knowing full well what was going on. Eliot, getting angrier by the mention of **that thing**-

"I said don't, Eliot," and with a slight pause, went on explaining of the chains losing control without their contractors and-"For a chain, rejection by its contractor, means death." Eliot's ears perked at this statement. "Of course, such a drastic measure, results in the death of both chain and contractor." His next words went unheard when another sharp pain erupted from his chest. His trembling hand revealed more fresh blood, seeping through the fabric of his coat.

The blond haired man saw this and explained, "If a wound inflicted on the chain is affecting the contractor, it means the hand of the seal has almost completed its revolution." He lowered his voice, making it sound ominous. "At this point, even if you should manage to defeat your chain, there would be no way to save you." His heterochromic eyes cast down, his expression unreadable. "So Eliot, would you rather be killed by me, or Oz?" The question seemed to resonate within the room. Eliot remained silent, somewhat debating the answer. An image of the brat, Oz, came to his mind. That childish demeanor. Always prying for answers. Always complaining of the unfair treatment he received. That too friendly atmosphere...

A small laugh bubbled out of his lips. Apparently, his reaction surprised Vincent. "Neither." He said to him.

Faint distorted screams echoed into the room. Another searing pain shot through him. He hissed from it, but held his ground. "Killed...by the likes of you?" He panted, out of breath from the new wounds forming. "Don't make me laugh." He clutched at the brooch on his coat. "This is something I have to take care of myself."

All those feelings that awoke within him: doubt, fear, regret, hatred; he'd bring them all with him.

"I won't allow this," he muttered, gritting his teeth. Ignoring the pain.

_I won't burden him-_

"-Of a chain like you! How could I..." blood dripped onto the cobbled ground. He was on his hands and knees now, but still, he held on.

_How could I burden that brat with the weight of my life?_

Another image popped into his head, a memory. _"That self sacrifice nonsense..."_ he had said. Ah yes..._that..._

_Really, why did it have to end up like this?_ He slowly began to pick himself up. His face poured with blood, but he didn't care. _By the way..._

"I..."-on his knees, with a careless grin-"Humpty Dumpty, I reject you."

With that said, every single of said chain, burst into shreds, dissipating into the air.

...

He was somehow still conscious. His vision was hazy, but he could make out Vincent's outline, walking towards him. His hearing though, far from it. It was probably from all that screaming. Still, he could make out some words that were coming out from the blond's mouth.

"Liked you. Nothing. Brothers. Thanks. Gil. Smile. Thank you." he didn't have much time. With all his remaining strength, he whispered his last words to his older brother, hoping, with all his remaining heart and soul, that it would be sent.

"I'm sorry Leo..."

Exhaustion devoured him whole, and he soon found himself alone...


End file.
